


The Joy in This World is You

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The Alternate Ending [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Parties, Captain America Sam Wilson, Coming to a Resolution, Domestic Samerik, Everyone has aged a bit in this one, Familial Healing, Father and Daugther Shenanigans, How he manage that huh lol, I'm kidding they're happy and lovely together, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Moving and Growing Forward, Recognition of Past Wounds, The explicit chapter is marked in its notes, The parents getting quality time together, The rating is an average of the chapters overall, This family has grown, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yall see who Steve is with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Erik looked at Sam and felt his heart beat harder in his chest; in a way it usually would ever since they decided to have a child.





	1. Your Charms Don’t Work Here Sir

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been two years since [Amend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437023). Our couple has grown and seen some changes due to a new addition to their family. Enjoy the funny, heartfelt growing pains they endure as the parents of Meisha Malaya Wilson-Stevens.

“Yeah Steve?” Sam said answering his cell while busy in the kitchen cooking dinner with a running reminder to do a few loads of laundry before he went to bed later on.

“If I don’t make it to Thanksgiving, please promise me that you and Erik will be there for Ororo,” Steve said tiredly.

“What are you being dramatic about now man?” Sam asked.

Steve started dating Ororo Munroe around the time Sam and Erik got married. Sam had encouraged Steve to ask her out after the two met at a gala event and Steve wouldn’t stop talking about her. She was Steve’s plus one at their wedding and they’d been inseparable ever since. As gorgeous as she was, Steve loved her caring heart and the understanding she extended toward others. Ororo was taken with Steve’s charm and his sometimes nervous demeanor around her. She found it adorable. His huge heart wasn't so terrible either. After five years of dating, around New Year’s eve last year, Steve and Ororo got news that Ororo was expecting. Everyone was excited and Ororo recently had a lavish baby shower with quite the guest list. Steve had been excited, panicked and nervous all at the same time for the entire first month but soon settled down except for his sporadic calls to Sam about his anxieties being a first time father.

“Ororo and I just got back from her ultrasound appointment,” Steve said sighing but not saying any more than that.

“Okay and?” Sam said stopping what he was doing at the stove to listen to Steve.

“We’re having twins,” Steve said simply.

“Oh my fuckin’ goodness! That’s-that’s great man congratulations!” Sam said happily. “ERIK THEIR HAVING TWINS!” he yelled away from the phone to Erik. “This is great news man. I thought you were over being worried,” Sam said as he heard Erik burst out laughing in the living room.

“It’s Ororo, _she’s_ worried now. On top of trying to keep her comfortable, keep her cravings satisfied and trying to get the nursery ready, I don’t think the serum is enough,” Steve said exasperated. Sam listened to his best friend and turned down the food on the stove so he could walk away for a moment.

Sam nodded and smiled. “Steve you’re a super soldier. Ororo is a goddess. Both of you have got this, don’t panic. You still have five months,” Sam advised.

“I just want to be a good parent. I know how to be a good soldier, but this is all new to me,” Steve confessed.

“Yeah, man I hear you,” Sam said looking in on the living room at his home and saw his husband relaxed on the couch feeding their daughter her breakfast bottle. “But most of it is adapting to the situation and what your kids will need and that I know you can do,” Sam assured him.

Steve sighed. “You’re right. Thanks Sam. Again,” Steve said softly. “I know you’re busy at home with your new addition. How are you two holding up?”

“We’re still alive,” Sam said smiling warmly.

“That gives me hope,” Steve said softly.  

“Sam!” Erik yelled as Meisha started crying.

“I gotta go Steve! Talk to you later!” Sam said hanging up.

Sam rushed to the living room and held back laughter. Erik was holding their daughter at arm’s length because she spit up some of her morning milk bottle all on his face and down his shirt.

“Stop laughing and come get her please,” Erik chuckled and Sam came over to take their daughter in his arms. He tried to calm her down as Erik got up to get a burp cloth.

“Were you bouncing her again? I told you she doesn’t like that after eating,” Sam said rocking her gently to soothe her. He took the burp cloth Erik handed him and wiped her face.

“I was burping her. She burped once and loud as shit. I thought she was good,” Erik said taking his shirt off to wipe his face. “This is done for.” Erik went to the laundry room to toss his shirt on the pile and walked back out.

“But still babe, her stomach may be sensitive even after she burps. Just don’t move her too much after eating,” Sam said as he laughed to himself and watched his husband head upstairs to get another shirt.

“That’s your daddy,” Sam whispered to Meisha as she looked at him. He looked into the soft eyes of his daughter and felt his heart melt at her chubby brown cheeks and cute little nose. “He’s wonderful otherwise but right now he’s a little cranky. But it’s because his charms don’t work on you somehow.”

“I heard that,” Erik said walking up behind Sam.

“It’s true! You thought having a baby would be easy because you have a way with kids. Did you even consider it may not work on your own child?” Sam asked looking over his shoulder at his husband.

“To be honest no I didn’t,” Erik said grabbing her pacifier off of the coffee table. He walked over and popped the paci in her mouth and touched her cheek. “Now I understand what Sarah and Leon were going through with Keem.”

Sam laughed whole heartedly. “She’s here now Erik, no turning back,” Sam said smiling down at their baby girl.

“Yeah through thick and thin, you’re our’s Meeka,” Erik said looking at Meisha in Sam’s arms. “All ours.” Erik looked at Sam and felt his heart beat harder in his chest; in a way it usually would since the day they decided to have a child a year and a half ago.

The conversation was a long one; one they had after enough time passed after Sam recovered from his accident. They started talking out their future, started planning despite whatever fears each of them had. They both agreed not having all they wanted in this life while they were together would be something they both would regret should something happen to either of them.

They agreed upon surrogacy also that Erik would father their child. The process was a bit tedious finding the right surrogate for them, but they eventually did. In time their little Meisha Malaya was born on a chilly, Wednesday afternoon; 8 pounds, 4 ounces, 18 inches long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Erik have a daughter yall! They're parents, they're doing it!
> 
> Yeah I ship Ororo/Steve on the side too. My rare pairs abound really. (Don't deny yourself pleasure, go check out their tag there's a few gems over there.) But Steve and Ororo are expecting TWINS!! Imagine the abilities those little ones are going to have lol.
> 
> This is just the start. There's more chapters to come!


	2. Baby’s First Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meisha gets her first shots at the doctor's office and one of her dads is just not okay with it.

Erik cradled Meisha in his arms and sat with Sam in the examine room trying not to think too much about Meisha getting her first vaccinations.

“I don’t know about this Sam,” Erik said softly looking at Meisha calm and relaxed in his arms sucking on her pacifier.

“She has to get her shots babe,” Sam said calmly not overly concerned about it.

“Babe, if she starts crying I’m not going to be okay with that,” Erik confessed looking at his husband.

“Do you want me to hold her then?” Sam asked.

“Where is the doctor going to stick her?” Erik asked holding Meisha’s hand. She curled her little fist around Erik’s finger and held on.

“Probably in her thigh,” Sam said smiling at their daughter.

“What?!” Erik said looking at Sam.

“Babies usually get their shots in their thighs,” Sam explained. Sam looked into Erik’s eyes and shook his head. “Let me hold her babe. I got this.”

Sam got up and took Meisha into his arms to hold her. She rested her head on Sam’s shoulder and sighed softly. She was tired. She’d been up all morning and it was time for her to nap soon. Erik looked at his husband as the nurse came in the room. Meisha popped her head up to look and see what was going on and Erik started bouncing his leg as his stress level went up.

“Someone’s getting their first shots today, that right?” the kind nurse said smiling at Meisha. “Hi Dads, my name is Amy, I’ll be giving Meisha her shots today.”

“Hi Amy and that is right,” Sam said smiling.

“Are you going to hold her?” the nurse asked Sam.

“Yes, I’m going to hold her,” Sam said. “Should I move her?”

“Oh no, she’s fine right there with you. I just need to be able to get to her leg,” the nurse said opening the wipes to disinfect Meisha’s skin. She wiped Meisha’s leg and Erik got up.

“I’m gonna step out,” Erik said moving to the door. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

“Does he not like needles?” the nurse asked.

“Oh no, he just doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle her crying from the shots,” Sam explained.

“Oh,” the nurse said softly. “Well Meisha try to be a brave little girl today and make your other Daddy proud okay?”

Meisha just stared at the woman as she uncapped the needles and prepped them. “You’ve got three shots today Meisha, let’s get started.”

The nurse stuck Meisha with the first one and both the nurse and Sam exhaled as Meisha made a sound that sounded like discomfort. The nurse pressed a cotton ball and bandaged it to the baby’s chubby brown thigh.

“That’s wonderful Meisha! You’re doing so good honey. Just two more,” the nurse said prepping Meisha for the second one.

“So proud of you sweetheart,” Sam said kissing Meisha’s cheek.

However, when the nurse got near Meisha again and stuck her the second time, Meisha started crying and holding onto Sam. Erik cringed from the hallway and took a deep breath as he listened to his baby cry out in pain.

“Oh honey! Oh it’s okay, you’re doing so good,” the nurse said applying the next cotton ball and bandage. Meisha took a deep breath and yelled louder in Sam’s arms.

“Oh baby, it’s okay,” Sam said hugging her tight. He started to feel a pang of helplessness in not being able to soothe his daughter or shield her from this necessary pain she was enduring.  “You’re almost done, almost done.”

“Last one honey, last one!” the nurse said trying to talk over Meisha’s crying. The nurse switched to Meisha’s other leg and quickly got the shot done and placed the bandage on. Meisha hollered to the top of her lungs as the nurse opened the door. Sam got up and tried to bounce her gently to calm her down.

“Come on in Dad, she did really well,” the nurse said as Erik came back in the room and went directly to see about her.

“She did well, she just needs to cry it out,” Sam said softly rubbing her back. Meisha continued to wail and Erik shook his head.

The tears rolled down her cheeks as she bared her gums crying. She reached for Erik and Erik opened his arms for her. Sam handed her off and Erik swayed her side to side. Meisha started to taper off with the tears and hid her face in Erik’s shirt.

“When she’s calmer, you can head to the front desk and schedule her next appointment. I’m leaving her these stickers with her charts for being such a brave girl today,” Amy said softly. “Take care guys.”

“Thank you Amy,” Sam said softly.

“Yes, thank you Amy,” Erik said as Meisha’s cries died down. “I got you Meeka, Pops got you. It’s gonna be just fine my sweetheart.” Erik rubbed the baby’s back in soothing circles.

Sam looked to see what Meisha was doing and saw her dozing off in Erik’s arms. All of the crying having zapped the rest of the energy she had. Erik moved her to recline in his arms as she was before Sam took her earlier and watched her close her eyes to sleep.

“Let’s get her home. She’s gonna wanna eat when she wakes up,” Sam whispered grabbing her diaper bag.

“True,” Erik said following Sam out of the examine room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was inspired by that [wonderful, touching video of that father comforting his infant son after the little baby got his shots](http://ineffableblack.tumblr.com/post/167681407576/diaryofakanemem-this-father-consoling-his-baby). I started wondering who would be the one between Erik and Sam to comfort Meisha through hers and this transpired. Kudos to Erik for bucking up afterward and being there when Meisha needed him for comfort.


	3. Even Fathers Have Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a moment holding his daughter in her nursery thinking about the very things that made him hesitant to enter fatherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit more insight into where Sam's hesitance about being a dad comes from.

Erik was finishing Meisha’s laundry and washing all of the new clothes she’d received from the baby shower. He headed to the nursery to put the clothes away when he heard Sam talking in the nursery. He walked in to see Sam sitting in the rocking chair in the corner with a sleeping Meisha in his arms.

Erik quietly went to the dresser to put the clothes away when he heard a soft sniffle.

He turned around and looked at Sam.

“Babe?” Erik asked.

“Yeah?” Sam answered voice hoarse from sadness.

Erik walked over to get a better look at his husband. Sure enough by the soft light of the night light he could see Sam had been crying. Erik moved to pick up Meisha and moved her to her crib for the night. He turned on the baby monitor then turned back to Sam. He knelt in front of his husband and touched his hand.

“Talk to me love,” Erik whispered. “What’s wrong?”

“I was just holding her, thinking-thinking about my Dad,” Sam said feeling a tear fall from his eye.

Erik understood that pain in his own way and couldn’t deny that becoming a father started bringing up some of his own unhealed wounds regarding his father.

“Thinking about if something ever happens…that if something happened to me, how I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. Because I know how angry I was when my Dad died, I remember being angry at him for not being there when I needed him. I just-I don’t want her to think I chose the world instead of her. Or for her to think that she didn’t mean enough to me to stop being Cap,” Sam said holding onto Erik’s hand as he looked over at Meisha’s crib.

Erik swallowed the knot in his throat and sighed. “That won’t happen Sam. It won’t. I’ll make sure she knows you loved us so much you kept going out there. That you stood up and actively made a difference rather than do nothing,” Erik said trying to smile while he fought off thoughts about how he almost did lose Sam two years ago. “I’ll also tell her that while you had these fears of being a father, they didn’t stop you from becoming her dad.”

Sam hung his head low and cried just unable to form the rest of his feelings into words. Erik stood up and hugged his husband. “Come on, let’s go to bed,” Erik pressed, helping Sam up.

Sam got up and followed Erik to their room down the hall. They got in bed and laid down after Erik turned on the matching monitor on his night stand. He pulled Sam close and held him. Erik let the quiet settle around them, gave Sam some time to calm down before talking again.

He brushed his hand over Sam’s hip and felt Sam place a hand on his chest.

“Don’t feel bad for feeling afraid,” Erik whispered placing a kiss against Sam’s forehead. “What was it you told me once? ‘You fighting for a safer world means a safer place for all of us too’?”

Sam nodded softly and remembered the exact conversation they had.

“You’re fighting to keep her safe babe. You’re being a parent in the most proactive, badass way,” Erik breathed softly. “I’m going to have to build her a rocket ship or some shit to compete for favorite parent at this point.”

Sam tried to swallow the laugh that bubbled up. “It’s no competition love, no competition,” Sam assured him.

“Nigga, you’re a superhero! You are Captain fuckin’ America! What little girl isn’t going to run to school every day bragging about that?!” Erik argued chuckling to himself. Sam was too humble about his line of work for Erik’s liking at times.

“Guess you’re right,” Sam said moving to kiss Erik’s lips as Meisha cooed over the monitor for a moment. “I’m so happy we decided to start a family. You were right babe.”

Erik moved to kiss Sam back and sighed. “Yeah, I tend to be right sometimes,” Erik said jokingly.

“Shut up,” Sam said nudging him before he kissed Erik deeply, feeling better than he had when he first laid down.


	4. Checking on My Two Favorite People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slinging the shield doesn't feel quite the same when there's a little one at home you're thinking about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine cuz Lord knows typing these text conversations are tedious

Sam was texting Erik after an important mission that came up during his paternal leave. Sam was sitting waiting for his debrief to begin; so happy he made it back in one piece. The shield was a heavy symbol to bear but it never felt as heavy as it did when he picked it up after Meisha was born. Every dangerous situation reminded Sam of her and Erik or if he’d see them again and of course the accident that changed how he approached his duties as Captain America altogether. Sam texted when they touched down at base and now Sam just wanted to go home. Erik responded to Sam’s previous text and that somehow made the idea of the debrief more bearable.

Sam, 11:40pm: What have you two been up to?

Erik, 11:43pm: We went for a walk today and spent the evening reading up on string theory and the celestial bodies

Sam, 11:44pm: Have you been trying to put her to sleep again with those thick ass textbooks you love reading?

Erik, 11:46pm: Fuck you, when she gets into ALL the Ivy Leagues she’ll thank me for giving her a head start

Sam, 11:47pm: Erik…she’s 4 months old, she can’t even stand up yet

Erik, 11:48pm: It’s Black Girl Magic, you wouldn’t understand

Sam, 11:49pm: LOL. Nigga what?

Sam, 11:49pm: You’re a trip babe

Sam looked up to see everyone piling into the room to start the meeting and figured he better let Erik go so he could focus.

Sam, 11:50pm: You don’t have to wait up for me babe, get some sleep

Sam, 11:50pm: I may not be in until late

Erik, 11:52pm: I have to stay up

Sam, 11:57pm: Why?

Erik, 11:58pm: Someone’s in your spot in our bed

Erik, 12:00am: *image of Meisha sleeping on her side close by a shirtless Erik in their bed*

When the image loaded Sam smiled hard and felt a tear come to his eye. He looked at Meisha’s beautiful curly hair, finally evened out all over her head and her cute up-turned top lip. At four months she was looking more like Erik everyday and it made Sam’s chest tighten. He hadn’t seen his baby girl in a week and she already looked so much bigger than when he left.

Sam, 12:03am: She’s so adorable. Has she gotten bigger???

Erik, 12:04am: Of course she is

Erik, 12:04am: Nah Sam she’s still the same size. It’s only been a week relax. You didn’t miss anything

Sam, 12:06am: I miss her SO much *sad face emoji*

Erik, 12:07am: And me?

Sam, 12:08am: You already know babe. But we’ve been separated before though

Erik, 12:08am: Guess you were only looking at Meeka in that pic huh?

Sam looked back at the picture Erik sent and looked at his husband’s wonderfully sleepy grin into the camera as Meisha looked to have fallen asleep right by his shoulder.

Sam, 12:10am: You’re still as handsome as ever *winking emoji*

Erik, 12:11am: I’m not sexting you with our daughter sleeping next to me nigga

Erik, 12:11am: Think again

Sam, 12:12am: Lol wasn’t asking for all that babe

Erik, 12:13am: Whatever you know we don’t have no middle

Sam, 12:14am: Just casual or nasty huh?

Erik, 12:14am: You know how we do

Sam, 12:15am: I love you

Erik, 12:15am: I love you too

Erik, 12:15am: Now pay attention in that meeting so you can bring ya ass home


	5. Estranged Family Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa reaches out to Sam

Sam was finishing his paperwork in the common room at the Tower when T’Challa approached him.

“Mr. Wilson,” T’Challa said tensely.

“Yeah man?” Sam said putting his pencil down. The other man looked to be searching for his words for a moment before looking Sam in the eye.

“Do you have a moment?” T’Challa asked.

“Yeah, man, have a seat,” Sam said offering the chair beside him.

“Thank you,” T’Challa said taking the chair one away from Sam.

“What’s up your Majesty?” Sam asked.

“It’s come to my attention you and your husband have had a child,” T’Challa said carefully.

“Yes, a baby girl,” Sam said thinking fondly of her.

“I see. Congratulations are in order,” T’Challa said softly. “Congratulations. Adoption?”

“Surrogate,” Sam said as a matter of fact.

“Really?” T’Challa said. “You or….?”

“We decided he should father her. She’s our pride and joy,” Sam said softly wondering where the conversation was going.

“Why wouldn’t she be,” T’Challa said softly. “Sam I am sorry to bring this matter to you but all other methods have failed.”

Sam looked at the King cautiously. Why was T’Challa so guarded and uneasy? Sam wondered.

“It’s recently come to my attention that Erik Stevens...N’Jadaka, is the son of my father’s late brother,” T’Challa said sternly.

Sam stared at T’Challa and felt stunned. “Hold on. Does Erik know that _you_ are one of his relatives in Wakanda?” Sam asked concerned. “And what do you mean recently?”

“My father had things he did not tell many. But this, about my cousin, my family has just recently learned about him after my father’s passing. We have tried to reach out to him.”

“When?” Sam asked shouldering Erik’s resentment and loneliness in the face of the words being said to him. But understanding that the main reason Erik was upset with his family was over something T’Challa had no control over.

“Over the last year. I make it a priority to check on him even if he refuses to contact us. Just recently, I tried to call him personally but he refused to speak to me,” T’Challa confessed.

“I had no idea. We’ve been going through a lot within the last year,” Sam said now swallowing any impulse to ask what happened to checking on Erik as a boy or taking him in after his father’s death. Sam understood after hearing T’Challa’s side there was more to this situation and those weren’t his questions to ask. “He’s expressed several times he has no desire to meet any of you.”

“I see,” T’Challa whispered.

“I wanted to invite his relatives to our wedding but he was against it,” Sam explained looking into T'Challa's eyes. “So we didn’t.”

“I see,” T’Challa said standing.

Sam thought about his husband and all of the times he’d heard Erik’s voice break while talking about his childhood and his teenage years without his family. Sam knew he didn’t want his love to feel like that the rest of his life. Not when T’Challa and them were obliviously trying to reach out. “T’Challa, just know part of it has nothing to really do with you personally. Don’t stop trying to reach out to him and I’ll do what I can to help on my end,” Sam said softly.

T’Challa thought about Sam’s words then nodded gently. “Again Sam, apologies for bringing this matter to you. I needed some kind of explanation. Please, pass my greetings on to N'Jadaka and the little princess.”

T’Challa left the room quietly with that and Sam was stuck on T’Challa’s last words.

_Little princess?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think about T'Challa working around Erik and approaching Sam? 
> 
> What about Sam suggesting T'Challa not give up trying to reach Erik?


	6. The First Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meisha gets her first major scrape home alone with Erik while Sam is away

Erik felt his stomach drop when he heard Meisha cry out suddenly from the living room while he was cleaning the breakfast dishes. He raced to her and tried to remain calm when Meisha was sitting in the floor wailing. He noticed the scrape on her knee and the fat tears rolling down his two year old’s cheeks. He picked her up and she continued to cry pointing to her knee.

“I know honey. I see it. Come on,” he said carrying her up to their bathroom where the first aid kit was.

Meisha tapered off with the crying but the tears continued to flow as Erik set her down on the counter top in the bathroom. He assessed her knee and saw she only shallowly broke the skin in a few places. In reality it looked like a harsh rug burn. Erik grabbed the med kit Sam kept in the bathroom and opened it next to Meisha. She looked at the different compartments and supplies in the kit while Erik grabbed a disinfectant wipe, antibiotic ointment and a bandage.

He glanced at Meisha and saw her red eyes and sad expression.

“You have to be careful Meeka. How many times have we told you? This is what happens when you aren't careful,” he said calmly as he wiped the scrape to disinfect it.

Meisha knocked his hand away. “Ouch! Pa, ouch!” she whined.

“I have to clean it Meeka, come on now,” Erik said changing his touch and doing it gently. She didn’t seem to mind that.

Erik cleaned Meisha’s knee scrape and couldn’t help thinking about the last time he was cleaning wounds in that bathroom. Sam had come home from a mission with stitches from gunshot wounds. Erik had to change Sam’s dressings and keep the stitches clean for two weeks. It was a stressful time because Erik kept insisting Sam go to the hospital but Sam refused to go. He was a bit blown away at the difference between the experiences, both caring for people he loved but at two completely different levels.  

“You know, I take care of Daddy’s boo boos too,” Erik said getting the ointment to place it on Meisha’s knee.

“Yeah?” she asked tilting her head to the side. Her way of asking a question.

“Sure do. After Daddy comes home from saving the world, I help with his ‘ouchies’ too,” Erik said proudly to her as he opened the band-aid. He applied the bandaged on Meisha’s knee then began throwing away the wrappers and packaging of everything he opened. He closed the first aid kit and Meisha started whining again.

“What’s up Meeka?” Erik asked looking at her. She kept pointing to her knee. “I put the bandage on.”

“Kiss,” she stressed.

Erik smiled at her and shook his head. “How could I forget the most important part?!” he said before leaning down to kiss her bandage. “Now it’ll heal twice as fast,” he said smirking at her. “I love you.”

Meisha smiled back. “Lav you,” she said softly. She sat still while Erik put the first aid kit away. He picked her up and set her back on her feet to walk. She followed him out of the bathroom and toward the stairs. Erik moved over but stayed beside her as he watched Meisha crawl carefully down the stairs backward. He made sure she wasn’t going too fast and watched her wait for him until he was on the first floor.

He went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes and heard Meisha follow him.

“Go play honey,” he said softly.

She looked at him and shook her head. She walked up to him and held onto his pant leg. Erik sighed to himself and hoped she wouldn’t do this all day. He finished the dishes with Meisha sitting on the floor next to him the whole time. He looked at his daughter and sighed. He was going to do paperwork today with Sam away on a mission. He couldn’t go to the office or be in the workshop since he had to care for Meisha.

He knelt to pick her up and she rested against him. Erik rubbed her back and felt his heart warm. She just wanted to be with him right now. So Erik carried her to the living room and turned on the TV. He put on one of her favorite movies and she smiled tapping his arm to point at the TV but made no move to leave his side on the couch.

The rest of their day looked just like this. Meisha didn’t want to stray far from Erik's side and clung to him. She napped on him and held his shirt in her little fist while Erik worked on his paperwork at the coffee table in the living room.

After bath time Meisha seemed to grow sadder. Erik couldn’t understand why though. He’d spent all day at her side. As Erik finished his shower he heard whimpering from Meisha’s room. He went to check on her and turned the light on in her pink and purple bedroom studded with Captain America toys and stuffed animals. A poster of Sam in his costume decorated the wall above her dresser. Meisha laid in bed holding tight to her favorite little Black Panther plush pillow.

“What’s wrong Meeka?” Erik asked walking in to see about her.

“Stay,” she said.

Erik thought about what that could mean and sighed to himself when he realized what his daughter wanted. He picked her up out of bed, plush pillow and all, and went to the linen closet. He grabbed a few blankets and headed downstairs with his baby in his arms.

He put Meeka on the couch and started making a pillow mound for them to sleep on. Meisha watched patiently and only got up when Erik motioned for her to lay down. He covered her with a blanket. He turned out the last light in the living room and laid down next to his daughter.

“Night, night Pa,” she said softly tapping his arm before turning over to snuggle her pillow plush.

“Night, night, Meeka,” he said softly smiling. He thought about his day with her and knew it would be a day he would tell Meisha about when she got older. It certainly would be a day to live on in his heart forever.

* * *

Sam walked in the house the next morning exhausted and tired. He was pretty sure he hadn’t eaten in 16 hours but he just wanted to get upstairs and get in his bed. He walked through the living room and noticed something was different. He stopped and noticed Erik and Meisha sleeping in the floor amidst a bunch of blankets and pillows. Sam smiled to himself. Erik was sleeping on his stomach as he usually would when he was knocked out and Meisha was lying over Erik’s back, sleeping wild just like her Pops. Sam shook his head and chuckled.

He headed upstairs to get showered and decided he’d make breakfast before laying down. There was just something about being home again that gave him a boost of energy each and every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meisha was sticking close to Erik because she was worried about being away from him and getting another scrape. Since he took such good care of her booboo the first time she didn't want to go far from her Pops. 
> 
> I wanted a chapter showing Erik naturally adapting to his role as a dad. I wanted to draw parallels between Erik caring for Meisha versus him caring for Sam. The gentleness required attending to her that Erik wasn't consciously thinking of until he realized what Meisha needed which was for him to stay close by and share his space with her.


	7. Show Me You’ll Still Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get your kicks in when you can. Meisha is keeping them busy as a toddler so there hasn’t been much time for intimacy the more mobile she gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where it gets Explicit, you've been notified.

Sam walked into the living room and moved the laptop from Erik’s lap and replaced it with himself. Sam ran his fingers into his husband’s dreads and tugged gently as he kissed his way into the other’s mouth. Kissing deep and stroking his tongue over Erik’s, Sam moaned and rocked his hips against the hips underneath him. Erik hummed and pulled back for a moment as Sam started kissing at his neck.

“Damn. I mean I’m honestly not complaining but did I miss something?” Erik asked feeling his hands against Sam’s back then down against his full ass.

“Just got her down for her nap,” Sam panted still kissing hungrily at Erik’s throat. “Figured we have about an hour to ourselves.”

“An hour?” Erik said thinking about it.

“Not long enough for what I want but I’ll take it,” Sam said feeling his hands up under Erik’s shirt.

Erik smirked in that way that made Sam’s knees weak. “Tell me what you want babe,” Erik said resting his head back against the couch while Sam’s eyes grew heavy with lust. Sam pressed his lips against Erik’s and rocked his hips with a bit more pressure before getting to Erik’s ear, “It’s more like what I need love.”

“What do you need then?” Erik asked feeling on Sam’s ass making his shorts extremely uncomfortable.

“Need a couple of hours alone with you so we can take each other apart in the ways we both like,” Sam whispered as he felt Erik kiss at his throat. “Fuck babe. I want it so bad.”

Erik felt his lust rise but knew they didn’t have the time to do what Sam was asking for. They had an active toddler on their hands now and had to be watchful of Meisha at all times.

“I’d give you the world, you know that. But that will have to wait for another time or later on tonight babe,” Erik whispered deeply as he held Sam in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to take Sam upstairs, undress him slowly, and tease him to no end before fucking him deeply. But he had to be practical.

He moved Sam to lay down on the couch as he kissed into Sam’s mouth. He slipped his hand into Sam’s shorts and kissed the moan from his mouth.

“For now, let’s see how long you can handle this,” Erik whispered against Sam’s lips as Sam closed his eyes but held onto Erik as he continued pleasuring Sam maddeningly slow.

 

 

  **\--Later That Night--**

Teeth digging into his bottom lip as hands caressed his thighs, Sam moaned as he felt Erik’s throat relax and take him deeper. Sam glanced down at his husband between his thighs and felt his orgasm grow nearer. He took a shaky breath and rubbed his hands against Erik’s arms that were pinning him in place on the couch.

Erik came up for air looking Sam in the eye as he continued to stroke him firmly in his fist.

Sam stared into the other’s eyes feeling all of their years between them, their familiarity and comfort with each other that made experiences like this mean so much every time. 

“I never get tired of that,” Sam whispered brushing his thumb against Erik’s full, glossy, spit covered lips. “Seeing those gorgeous lips wrapped around me.” Erik stared into Sam’s eyes and felt his arousal climb at Sam’s words. It was an unspoken thing between them but Sam was well aware of his husband’s fondness for praise. It was undeniable how Erik’s moans would get a bit deeper or his grasps would grow tighter when Sam praised him for anything or how Erik was currently quiet and motionless taking in Sam’s assessment of his ministrations.

Erik moved  to take Sam back in his mouth and added a little bit more suction on his pulls.

“Fucking hell babe…shit,” Sam groaned watching Erik bring him to the edge. Erik moaned softly around him and Sam grasped Erik’s shoulder as he came in his husband’s mouth. “Oooh my…..mmm fuuck babe,” Sam sighed as Erik gently sucked the last drop from him. Sam shivered as Erik pulled off just as it started to feel like too much.

Sam took several deep breaths. His heart raced but fuck if he wasn’t ready to reciprocate however Erik wanted. He watched Erik and smirked, “You are so fuckin pretty when you do that. You know that right?” Sam said touching Erik’s cheek.

Erik looked at him and shook his head. Sam fought his fatigue and sat up to kiss Erik on the lips. He took the kiss deeper and licked his way into Erik’s mouth to taste himself on the other’s tongue.

“So fuckin’ pretty babe,” Sam whispered against Erik’s lips. Erik breathed against Sam’s lips and felt his erection ache. Sam lazily kissed down Erik’s neck. Sam pulled Erik closer between his legs and touched his chest. “Tell me what you want love,” Sam whispered in his ear.

Erik took a deep breath and felt desire condense in his chest. Sam was running his hands down over his stomach and it was not helping Erik think any clearer about what he wanted. He struggled to vocalize that he wanted Sam wholly and fully forever; that he wanted Sam to possess him that completely just the same. Sam continued kissing at his neck waiting for Erik’s response.

When Erik took a little longer to answer Sam leaned back and looked into Erik’s eyes. “You okay love?” Sam asked.

Erik stared into Sam’s eyes and smirked. “Yeah,” he whispered before he pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips. “I love you babe, love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sam whispered resting back against the couch. He looked at Erik still kneeling between his thighs. “No offense but I’m trying to get you off some time tonight babe. Got anything in mind?” Erik laughed and shook his head. Sam tried not to laugh but couldn’t fight it for long. “You know what I’m sayin?” Sam said still chuckling.

“Yeah babe,” Erik said softly.

“What’s it gonna be?” Sam asked looking up at the other.

“Let’s go to bed,” Erik said getting up to stand. Upon standing he was uncomfortably reminded that he was no longer young and his jeans were too tight against his erection. He undid his pants and sighed in partial relief. Sam got up and rubbed a hand against the bulge between his husband’s legs.

“Come on let’s get you upstairs before you bust,” Sam said as he stopped touching Erik right then as he watched the other’s eyes close and his mouth opened in a silent moan.

Sam took Erik’s hand and led the way upstairs with his clothes in his other hand. While Sam had a relaxing evening in mind he wasn’t against the way their evening was unfolding. Their afternoon quickie wasn't enough for Erik because he ended up pulling Sam close after they got Meisha down for the night and started kissing Sam lazily on the couch. That devolved into a really arousing blowjob.

In their room, Erik couldn’t keep his hand off of Sam. He kissed against his husband’s nape as Sam tried to grab the things they would need for the rest of their evening together. Sam moved to grab for the lube when he felt Erik gently bite against his neck. Sam moaned and reached back to hold on to his husband.

“Oh my fucking goodness, don’t do this to me babe, give me a second,” Sam pleaded as Erik started sucking on his neck and he started rubbing against Sam’s hole. Sam felt his erection come back at his husband’s touches and pushed Erik off of him so he could grab the lube and toss it next to the condom he was able to successfully grab before Erik began his onslaught on his better mind.

Sam turned around and sat on their bed. Erik looked at Sam and felt the foreplay phase was over. He’d moved squarely into the realm of needing his husband. Erik divested himself of his remaining clothing and stroked his erection watching Sam’s eyes grow heavy with want.

Sam pulled his love down on him, cradling Erik between his thighs. Erik’s lips found his own as Sam draped his arms around Erik’s shoulders and felt their erections rub together pleasurably. They shared kiss, tongue and breath until Erik had to pull away. Any longer and he would cum all over himself and Sam when he wanted nothing more than to be deeply connected with his husband at the moment. 

He grabbed the lube and opened the tube as Sam ran his hands down against Erik’s stomach.

Erik looked into Sam’s eyes for approval and Sam nodded. Erik stretched his husband slowly, getting his love prepared to accept him, listening and watching for any signs of discomfort on his face. Sam was flying high, enjoying the sensations of Erik’s fingers but really wanting him inside of him.

Erik got Sam up to three fingers then rolled the condom on.

“How you want it?” Erik asked waiting to hear from Sam.

“I just want you love,” Sam said touching Erik’s forearms. Erik smirked and moved to press into Sam.

Sam grasped at Erik’s arms and released the breath he’d taken before Erik entered him. This was their dance and they knew each other so well after so long. Erik would press to enter Sam and keep pushing gently until he slid all the way in and he would wait until Sam’s whole body would relax. He wouldn’t listen to Sam telling him it was okay, he waited until all of the tension would ease from Sam’s limbs and only then would Erik move. He’d kiss and tease to calm Sam down, to take his mind off the discomfort in the meantime.

Tonight was just the same as Erik placed kisses against Sam’s cheeks. Light kisses on the lips he loved so much until he felt Sam go almost languid. Then he pulled out and pressed back in to watch the pleasure play all over Sam’s face.

Sam tried to keep his voice down to not wake their daughter but Erik was still that good. He drew Erik down on top of him and kissed his way into his mouth to quiet himself from crying out. Erik swallowed Sam’s moan gladly as he felt his orgasm drawing near feeling Sam accept him so completely once again.

Their kiss broke so they could breathe as Erik was evenly stroking in and out of Sam.

“Dammit babe, just damn,” Sam moaned in Erik’s ear.

Erik smirked and kissed at Sam’s neck. Sam ran his hands over Erik’s shoulders and wanted the pleasure to never end.

 

They lay spent and tired in each other’s arm after showering and cleaning up.

“I love you babe,” Sam whispered as Erik laid close by him. “Always.”

“I love you too love,” Erik whispered kissing Sam’s temple as he felt his mind start to shut down for sleep.

“You locked the front door right?” Sam asked before getting comfortable.

“Yes,” Erik said confidently in his sleepy tone, “because I was raised in Oakland and not suburbia like you. How the fuck you just leave the door unlocked? The fuck kind of nonsense is that?”

Sam chuckled softly and shook his head. “I fuckin’ love you man,” Sam said placing a kiss on Erik's lips before he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about all the action these two will see in this fic lol. The porn within the plot if you will, LMAO :D


	8. Birthday Parties with the Superhero Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meisha is 3 years old! You’re a certified cool kid when most of The Avengers come to your party to just kick it with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doro is pronounced [Door-roh]. 
> 
> Daré is pronounced [Dah-rey].

“Barnes! I'mma kill you with my bare hands if anything happens to her, I swear it!” Erik yelled outside of the backdoor as Bucky was tossing Meisha high up in the air. Bucky was playing with the kids in the middle of the yard. Steve and Ororo’s twins, Doro and Daré patiently waited their turn laughing and watching. Bucky caught Meisha as she came down and put her back on her little feet. Meisha started pulling on Bucky’s pant leg as did the twins for him to continue their little game.

“You think you can take him?” Romanov asked sipping a beer next to Sam on the deck.

Erik looked at her and smirked. “I’m not afraid of Barnes,” Erik said walking over to take a seat under the awning on their deck. “Plus that’s my baby he’s tossing into the air like a sack of effin' potatoes. What if he drops her huh?”

“Thank you for saying something,” Rogers said sitting quietly near Romanov but keeping an eye on his kids. If Steve had told Bucky to knock it off, he knew Bucky would just make him seem like a square. Steve appreciated the fact Erik said something because Bucky wasn’t going to challenge Erik.

“You’re welcome. Sam’s just over here watching that like it’s okay,” Erik argued.

“Because she was okay? Bucky would never drop any of them,” Sam argued as Bucky carried the birthday girl up the steps and had Doro and Daré walking in front of him. Hand in hand they walked carefully; Daré in her royal blue T-shirt and shorts and Doro in his green T-shirt and jeans, both with curly, snow white hair and chubby brown cheeks. They mostly took after Ororo right now being so little but you wouldn’t find an ounce of disappointment in Steve about it though. As far as he was concerned their children inherited the best of them both.

“Why would I drop her Erik? Come on,” Barnes said with Meisha on his hip. She had a wide smile on her little face, dozens of colorful bracelets on her arms that she insisted on wearing with her birthday T-shirt and shorts outfit being three years old that day. Erik couldn’t believe it’d already been three years with her in their lives. He was amazed how quickly they went from warming bottles and washing everything she came in contact with to her attending pre-school and already having a developed personality and grasp of the English language.

“Just don’t toss my only child in the air thank you,” Erik said not about to explain his paternal worry to anyone, not even his own husband.

“Pop, Pop,” Meisha said getting down from Bucky’s arms. She ran to Erik and tried to climb into his lap.

“Yeah Meeka?” Erik asked picking her up. He tried to tuck some of her curly edges back down into the two neat afro puffs she’d asked Sam for that morning. 

“Cake?” she asked putting her little hand on Erik’s chest.

“You haven’t even eaten lunch yet?” Erik countered looking into the pair of eyes that looked so similar to his own.

“But cake?” she asked again getting closer to her dad.

“Not yet sweetheart. All of your friends aren’t here yet,” Sam said to her quickly. Sam knew Erik had a soft spot for their daughter. If the little one asked long enough and in different ways, Erik would crack and not feel bad about it at all.

Erik picked up on Sam’s save. “Yeah, don’t you wanna wait until your Godmom gets here?” Erik asked wondering when Ororo would arrive.

She shrugged and got down from Erik’s lap.

“When is Ororo arriving Steve?” Sam asked looking at Doro and Daré playing.

“She texted a few minutes ago saying she’d be here shortly,” Steve said checking his phone again.

Erik hadn’t been convinced about the relationship when he first heard Ororo and Rogers were dating. He pettily encouraged Rogers to ask Ororo out in the beginning because he figured Rogers would get rejected by the goddess. Only to learn she said yes because Rogers showed up to their wedding with the stunning woman on his arm. The two had been dating ever since. Over time Erik saw that the two really clicked in ways that were surprising. After seven years and two kids together, he was convinced Rogers was going to propose to Ororo eventually. But even if they didn’t marry, he couldn’t see them with anyone else but each other.

“Teev,” Meisha said walking to Steve.

“Hey pumpkin,” Steve said happily at his goddaughter. Meisha laughed at him.

“You and Ororo thinking about tying the knot?” Erik asked the other man.

“We’ve been talking about it,” Steve said looking at Meisha. “I know **I’ve** been ready since before the twins were born. Then they came and it’s been-- .”

“All about them?” Erik suggested wholeheartedly understanding that part of the reality of being a parent.

“Exactly,” Steve said looking at his son and daughter. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I heard that,” Erik said as he watched Meisha take Steve’s hands and started dancing with him. She held onto Steve and swayed back and forth, her version of dancing. She did this often when she was excited.

Everyone watched and smiled, enjoying the cool breeze that swept through the backyard. The breeze announced her arrival before they even saw her. Ororo came walking up through the backyard smiling when Daré and Doro started yelling for her.

Ororo waved to the children and smiled as her kids ran to her. Meisha let go of Steve’s hands and ran to her Godmother. Doro and Daré ran up to their mom to say hi as Ororo knelt down and hugged her twins happily. The identical two year olds with bright white hair like their mom giggled and hugged her excitedly.

“Have you been good with Daddy?” she asked them.

“Verwee good,” Daré said softly. Doro nodded and smiled.

“Good my loves,” she said kissing their little brown cheeks.

 Meisha stood close by and touched Ororo’s platinum white box braids and smiled. “Hello Ms. Birthday Girl, my dear,” Ororo said giving Meisha a kiss. Meisha hugged her too and smiled wide.

Sam looked at Steve and saw the look of open admiration of the man’s face for his family. That was before he looked at his husband displaying a goofy smile at the happiness their daughter was exhibiting at Ororo’s arrival. Meisha looked up to Ororo like she did her cousin Jody, Aunt Sarah and Grandma Darlene. Sam was just thankful Meisha had several strong female role models to look up to.

Meisha led the way as Doro and Daré held Ororo’s hands and pulled their mom over to the deck. Ororo in her flowing, light blue sundress smiled at everyone as she walked up to where everyone was seated.

“Hello everyone. Mission ran a bit late,” she said softly as the kids finally let her go.

“Don’t matter, you’re here now, welcome,” Bucky said giving her a quick hug.

“Hey James,” she said happily. Her eyes landed on Steve and he smirked at her. Steve got up and went to her.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Steve said as he approached her before happily kissing her cheek.

“Steven,” she said grinning. She moved to kiss Steve on the lips and Meisha yelled for Ororo’s attention.

“Birthday Girl has spoken!” Erik said thinking the situation was funny. “She don’t want to see all that.”

“Oh please Erik, like you and Sam haven’t subjected us to worse,” Natasha said jokingly.

“Annnd! We won’t get into those stories because this is a 3 year old’s birthday party and there are children present okay?” Sam said clapping his hands and standing up to get Meisha. He picked her up and hugged Ororo briefly in greeting.

She said hi to Sam then pulled Steve in for a quick kiss on the lips. “Hey love,” she whispered to him.

“Hey baby,” Steve said motioning for her to take his seat next to Erik.

“Erik,” she said walking his way.

Erik got up and hugged Ororo. “Hey Ororo, glad you could make it,” he said softly.

“Like I would miss Meisha’s birthday party,” she said softly. “Besides.....what’s family for?”

Erik shot her a look and shook his head.

“Erik, you can’t stay mad at them forever. Eventually you must-,” she started to say.

“Careful, don’t let your _Baby Daddy_ hear you talking about your ex-husband Ororo,” Erik said trying not to let Ororo’s latest attempt to persuade him into rekindling his familial connection to Wakanda upset him.

She rolled her eyes. “Must you be so stubborn?” she asked looking at him.

He looked at her and smirked. “I _know_ you ain’t talkin’,” he said calmly.

“Foods ready everyone! Come inside,” Sam called out the backdoor.

Everyone got up to head inside to eat and Erik watched as everyone filed into their home. Erik was the last one in the house and saw the house lively with the decorations he and Sam worked to put up before Meisha woke up that morning. There were dozens of pink and purple balloons everywhere courtesy of Barnes and Romanov. The gift table was packed with wrapped gifts and most of those were from Rogers who came with a trunk full. Meisha was very delighted to see her godfather and the twins bright and early bringing those presents in the house.

The front door rang and Erik went to answer it. He checked to see who it was and saw it was Meisha’s friends from pre-school.

“Meeka! Your friends are here,” Erik said happily calling for her. Meisha came running to the door and screamed when she saw her friends Maddie and Taylor, the twin boys who lived down the street. Dressed alike in royal blue shirts, jeans and black sneakers, the little boys could only be told apart by their hairstyles. Maddie wore his hair short, his curls tightly coiled on his head while Taylor’s hair was much longer and his curls much looser and bouncier. 

“Tank you for comin',” she said happily to them.

“Tank you for havin' us,” they said handing her gift bags. She smiled wide and took them. She handed Erik the bags and grabbed their hands to take them to the kitchen.

Erik watched them go and nodded at their mom Deena. “Want me to drop them off back home?” Erik asked. “We’re just about to eat and start the games. Probably won’t be more than 3 hours.”

“Okay, I’ll be home. If not Sienna will be,” she said waving goodbye to walk back down the street.

Erik closed the door and saw Meisha running around with both sets of twins laughing.

With all of the laughter and joy in their home, Erik couldn’t deny his life was pretty awesome even if it was a bit hectic and outrageous at times being married to a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Taylor have two moms if that wasn't necessarily evident the way I wrote it.


	9. Mending Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik decided to give it a shot. He figured it couldn’t worsen the already nonexistent relationship. If he wasn’t feeling it after this meeting nothing said he had to keep the line of communication open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few readers ask about the Wakandan Royal family's involvement in this AU. I've touched upon it briefly before and I like to think Erik's been maturing on this topic as time has progressed since he and Sam discussed this in [Fighting for You Everyday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257614). So here we'll see how much, if any, progress Erik's made on this topic. 
> 
> This meeting was a joint effort on T'Challa and Sam's part. It was hinted at in [Chapter 5: Estranged Family Members]().

“N’Jadaka,” he heard from somewhere behind him as he sat on the park bench.

Erik stared at Sam playing with Meisha on the playground and sighed. Sam had asked and pressed gently for Erik to meet with one of his relatives from Wakanda,  that they’d supposedly reached out to Sam expressing a want to meet Erik. Erik remembered how he felt when they argued over this before their wedding years ago but whether it was starting a family of his own with Sam or almost losing Sam once that softened his resolve on this issue, Erik wasn’t sure. But he decided to give it a shot. He figured it couldn’t worsen the already nonexistent relationship. If he wasn’t feeling it after this meeting nothing said he had to keep the line of communication open.

“Yeah,” Erik said softly.

A man around his age came and sat beside him. Erik looked over and looked at the face of his first cousin. Similar to his own, he could see the family resemblance within the other man. He’d had many ideas of what meeting his Wakandan family would be like but he never expected it would happen on a windy, Saturday morning during a family outing to the park. The man wore all black and had a silver claw necklace around his neck.

“So what’s your name man?” Erik asked.

“T’Challa,” the man said simply.

“Nice to meet you T’Challa,” Erik said nodding toward him.

“I could say the same,” T’Challa said softly looking over toward Sam and Meisha. “Is that her?” T’Challa asked.

“Yeah, that’s my Meisha Malaya,” Erik said smiling proudly as he watched her waddle away from Sam in an awkward run. “She’s my world.”

“She is beautiful,” T’Challa said softly.

Erik nodded but didn’t say anything else.

“I do o t know where to start N’Jadaka. But I want you to know, I did not know about you growing up. My mother, my sister did not know,” T’Challa pressed.

Erik felt his jaw tighten before looking over at T’Challa. “That don’t change the fact I grew up alone,” Erik said simply.

“It does not,” T’Challa agreed. “I cannot change the past, but I want you to know that if had I known we would have been there for you.”

Erik looked into the other’s eyes and sighed. He thought about the man’s words and nodded in acknowledgement. At this point, words were just words; to Erik they could only show that things would have been different by actually making an effort now that the lines of communications were open.  

“Yeah,” Erik said looking back over at Sam trotting around with little Meisha in his arms. While he felt a slight hesitation at what he was about to suggest, he did it anyway.

“Would you like to meet her?” Erik asked looking back to T’Challa.

“I would love to,” T’Challa said softly smiling gently.

They got up and walked over to Sam.

“So you mentioned your mom and sister? That all of the family?” Erik asked.

“Yes,” T’Challa said softly. “Why?”

Erik smirked. “Nothing, just thought I had more relatives than two cousins and an auntie,” he said softly as they walked. “Used to think I had a lot of family over there but 3 relatives is better than none I guess.”

T’Challa nodded as they walked up to Sam.

Sam gave Erik a look. “Hey T’Challa,” Sam said holding Meisha.

“Hello Sam,” T’Challa said smiling gently.

“T’Challa would like to meet Meeka,” Erik said as he noticed she was hiding her face in Sam’s neck. “Come on sweetie, someone wants to say hi to you.”

Sam bounced her slightly and rubbed her back. “Do you remember Black Panther?” Sam asked.

Her head popped up and she nodded. Erik laughed to himself and T’Challa did the same.

“Well he’s right here,” Sam said looking at Erik.

Erik looked over at T’Challa with new eyes.

“Surprise?” T’Challa said softly as he realized Erik was staring at him.

“You didn’t tell him?” Sam asked.

“We did not get that far,” T’Challa confessed.

“Well then spoiler alert babe, he’s also the King of Wakanda,” Sam said simply.

Erik stared at T’Challa and tried to piece together what that meant about his self, about his father.  

Meisha looked at T’Challa and stared at him too. “Wow, she has your eyes N’Jadaka,” T’Challa said offering his hand. Meisha stared at T’Challa but put her hand in his. He kissed her little hand and made her smile.

“It was a joy to meet you little princess.” Meisha giggled to herself and laid her head on Sam’s shoulder. “Thank you for your time little one.”

Meisha giggled again and turned to hug Sam around his neck.

“Don’t mind her. Later on she’s going to keep asking about you,” Sam said softly. “She has a little Black Panther pillow she loves so much.”

“Yeah, it pisses Sam off that she prefers your merch right now and not Captain America’s,” Erik said smirking knowing Sam felt some kind of way that their daughter looked up to another hero that wasn’t Sam.

T’Challa laughed and shook his head. “I do not mean to cause trouble,” he said jokingly.

“Yeah, yeah. I think she just doesn’t like the red, white and blue of everything,” Sam said softly looking at her.

“Don’t sweat it babe,” Erik said softly fixing Meisha’s jacket. “She don’t need merch when she’s got the real thing at home.”

“He is right,” T’Challa said softly.

Meisha squirmed to get down and Sam let her. She took off toward the swings and Sam shrugged as he followed her.

Erik stood alone with T’Challa again.

“N’Jadaka, I have to get going. I have a meeting at the U.N. in two hours,” T’Challa said softly.

“So you’re a full diplomat out here,” Erik said a bit impressed.

“Yeah, part of being a king,” he said softly. “Thank you for meeting with me today. For being open to it as well. I do no know about you but I am happier having met you finally and knowing I have one more family member.”

Erik smiled gently. “Yeah, same,” Erik said as T’Challa extended his hand. Erik shook it briefly before pulling T’Challa close for a hug.

T’Challa seemed surprised for a moment but returned the hug with a small smile on his face. They let each other go and smiled at one another.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Erik said softly.

“Are you going to answer my calls now?” T’Challa asked.

Erik shook his head and nodded. “Yeah man, just give me a call. I’ll pick up,” Erik said softly.

“Then I will phone next week. Mother and Shuri would love to talk with you,” T’Challa said.

Erik felt his heart react at hearing that and nodded. “Get out of here man before you’re late,” Erik said backing up.

“Take care of yourself N’Jadaka,” T’Challa said backing up as well.

“You do the same T’Challa,” Erik said waving before he turned around and went toward the swing set to get a few swings in beside Meisha.

 

 

* * *

T’Challa was a man of his word. He surely did call the following week. Meisha was down for her afternoon nap and Sam was making dinner. Erik had been in the workshop working when the call came through on his cell. He picked it up without much thought because he was engrossed in his work. When he heard T’Challa greet him, he stopped what he was doing.

“So you _can_ answer a phone?” T’Challa said joking.

“Haha,” Erik said leaning back from his computer. “Hey man how you been?”

“I have been well,” T’Challa said softly. “How are you? How are Sam and Meisha?”

“I’m good. They are good. Meisha is napping right now and Sam is getting some dinner on,” Erik said coolly.

“Well tell them greetings when you get the chance,” T’Challa said as there was commotion on the other side of the phone. “Shuri would like to speak to you.”

Erik heard the phone being passed and heard laughter. “Hello?” he heard a girl say.

“Hello?” Erik said listening closely. “Is this Shuri?”

“Yes it is! This is N’Jadaka?” she asked with an upbeat tone.

“Yes it is!” Erik said smiling hearing his birth name pronounced so effortlessly.

“Hello cousin! How are you?!” Shuri asked walking away from T’Challa so he wouldn’t try to take the phone from her again. The fact they were talking on cell phones was bothersome, she didn’t like the instability of the connection. She was used to communicating through Kimoyo beads.

Erik chuckled. “I’m good Princess,” Erik said crossing his arm across his chest.

“I hear you are a physicist and an engineer?” she said interested.

“I am. Are you interested in science?” Erik asked wondering what his younger cousin was like in person.

Shuri looked around her lab and smirked. “You could say that,” she said amused. That was before T’Challa took the phone back from her.

“N’Jadaka,” T’Challa said.

“Yeah?” Erik said.

“Apologies for the interruption. Shuri is rather excited,” T’Challa said huffy.

Erik laughed into the phone. “It’s okay, she’s cool,” Erik said before he heard, “Tell him I will send him a gift!”

“You will not!” T’Challa said sternly to her. Erik listened to them go back and forth.

“This is primitive! Talking on a cell phone. I will send him one of my projection slates, that way we can see each other when we speak,” Shuri argued walking off to grab a projection slate in order to modify it for distance calls and two way communications.

T’Challa sighed tiredly. “Shuri is going to send you something,” T’Challa breathed defeated. There was no arguing with her. 

He and T’Challa spoke for an hour more; Erik only realized he needed to go when Sam came into the workshop with Meisha on his hip to tell him dinner was ready. Erik told Sam he’d be right there and told T’Challa he had to go. T’Challa understood and told Erik it was nice speaking with him, Erik expressed the same. Shuri, again, told Erik to be on the lookout for her gift to him. He said he would and wished them all a good day, not exactly sure what the time difference was between their locations.

When Erik hung up he felt better inside after talking to his cousins. He couldn’t put his finger on exactly why but he felt closer to them after that 2 hour phone call.

The next day, he got another call announcing it was the Queen Mother on the line to speak to him. Erik introduced himself and heard from Ramonda herself. She spoke softly and carefully, her tone was that of a mother, wise and even in her word choice. She reminded him of Ms. Darlene, the way she spoke. Ramonda expressed the same sentiment T’Challa had given him that day they first met in the park. That they did not know and it hasn’t been a day since they found out that they did not think of him, wonder about him and how he was. That they did not know where he was at first, but prayed to Bast that he was well. That brought a small tear to his eye. He didn’t let it affect his voice but her words touched his heart. She expressed that speaking with him had proven their prayers were answered. Erik told her of the call he had with T’Challa and Shuri. Ramonda was not happy to hear how her children had carried on but expressed that she could understand their excitement at getting to talk to him finally because she shared that excitement as well. Erik laughed.

Ramonda explained she had to go but wished to speak with Erik soon. He said he would enjoy that and hung up when the call disconnected. Erik sat back on the couch in the living room and sighed. He wondered if this was how other’s lived their lives with family members; phone calls where you exchanged details of your lives so far and spoke about how much you missed each other between those phone calls. Erik could remember a hand full of times where Sam would have to talk to aunts he couldn’t remember and cousins he hadn’t seen in years and watched his husband navigate those relationships. Erik used to remember envying those connections, those common, mundane parts of having family.

Erik smiled quietly to himself and looked forward to his next phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Meisha having a Black Panther plush pillow she can't part with is just the cutest thing if you ask me. Sam's little jealousy over wanting to be his daugther's favorite hero is sweet as well. 
> 
> This was originally it's own fic but rather than complicate the series having yall jump back and forth to go chronologically I just moved it's chapters into this fic for ease of reading.


	10. Sometimes It Be Ya Own Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday shopping with the Wilson-Stevens family involves a few purchases, a phone call, and a bit of chaos.

Shopping for the holidays Sam, Erik and Meisha were out and about shopping for friends and loved ones. Well….Sam was shopping for friends and loved ones, Erik was busy keeping up with Meisha since she insisted she was too big to ride in the shopping cart, that she was a ‘big girl’ and could walk alone. So Erik was following their 4 year old aimlessly around the store making sure she didn’t get lost or damage anything in the process.

Sam was looking at purses for his mom, sister and Ororo when Steve called him on his cell.

“Yeah man?” Sam answered knowing there could be no way they had a mission. It seemed even bad guys took a break for the holidays so they rarely had to work during the end of the year around this time.

“The twins have developed abilities,” Steve said tiredly.

“You mean it’s official, they’re mutants?” Sam asked stopping what he was doing. Steve and Ororo had been concerned on the status of their kids ever since their hair started turning white when they were two years old. Ororo wasn’t overly concerned so Steve decided to play it cool and not worry about it until Ororo started worrying. Sam figured the time had now come to start feeling some concern for his godchildren.

“Yeah. Yeah they are, and Sam....they’re amazing, just like their mom. It’s incredible,” Steve explained sounding proud.

“What are they able to do?” Sam asked curiously.

“My three year old son can _fly_ and my daughter can summon lightning when she throws a tantrum or a fit,” Steve said tiredly.

“Oh my fuckin’ goodness,” Sam said horrified. “How are you- is Ororo able to stop them?”

“Ororo can keep Daré from having lightning hit the house or enter. But we can’t stop Doro from flying or levitating at this point. Ororo’s not saying it but I can tell she’s a bit worried now. They’re only three Sam and I’m already noticing changes in what they can do. Their powers are evolving,” Steve said exasperated. “I—I wasn’t prepared for this.”

Sam shook his head and laughed to himself silently as he remembered how he and Erik prepared for Meisha to be born and bringing her home. He thought _they_ were challenged preparing for her arrival since Meisha came a week early and the crib wasn’t even put together yet. They were so concerned about diapers, bottles, blankets and other things she ended up sleeping on their bed all alone that first night home while they camped out on the floor in their room close by her. In hindsight that was nothing compared to what Steve and Ororo were facing.

“Steve don’t panic,” Sam advised.

“Doro doesn't even run he just starts flying, Sam I can't even get into how disorienting-,” Steve confessed a bit overwhelmed.

Sam was sort of thrown off what he was about to say with that but he quickly recovered. “Man I hear you. But remember it's about adapting to the situation,” Sam reminded him.

Steve sighed. “Yes, yes. You're right. It's a serious adjustment though,” Steve said softly exhaling over the phone. “How’s my goddaughter doin’?”

Sam looked around and didn’t see Erik anywhere nearby. They were probably off in the toy section. “She’s being her usual defiant self. Now she insists she’s a big girl and doesn’t have to ride in the shopping cart.”

Steve laughed. “Don’t be too hard on my pumpkin Sam, she’s coming into her own,” Steve said.

“I need her to be more reasonable,” Sam said moving on to keep shopping. “Between her and Erik, those two are too much.”

Suddenly Erik came hustling up with Meisha in his arms, she was giggling wildly. Sam got a bad feeling.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“Meisha knocked against the ball display in the toy section,” Erik said almost out of breath. “But it didn’t fall so I picked her up and ran.”

As Erik explained Sam heard a loud commotion come from the direction the two of them came from. Then a bunch of plastic, colorful balls came rolling all over the floor, everywhere.

“We should leave the store,” Erik said moving past Sam and toward the door with Meisha held tight on his hip. She was still giggling.

“Hello? Sam?” Steve said still on the phone.

Sam sighed and abandoned his shopping cart where it was to follow Erik toward the exit as several store employees rushed to see what the problem was.

“Yeah Steve?” Sam said as an alarm suddenly went off within the store. Erik started hustling a little faster toward the door.

“Something happened?” Steve asked curious. “Are those alarms?”

“Yep,” Sam said simply as he reached the store exit and saw Erik running toward the car through the parking lot with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not in the slightest bit surprised that Erik and Meisha cause trouble. It's inevitable really with the two of them; partners in crime those two!


	11. Mending Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Meisha was 5 years old, she was paid a visit by some very special guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine.

When Shuri’s gift did arrive, Erik was not only amazed but thoroughly impressed when he remembered that Shuri mentioned the communication device was a modification of her original design. The projection slate arrived inside of a beautiful, custom wood carved box. Inside was a crystal clear, quarter inch thick piece of glass, or so Erik thought it was glass, just a bit smaller than a tablet. It was lined on its rounded edges with silver. He read the card and held the device up to the light. With the sun shining through the glass slate he could see a symbol blinking. He touched the symbol and a picture appeared on the slate.

Erik stared at the screen blown away by the technology. He waited for the symbols to appear like the card said and pressed the ones it mentioned. Before he knew it he was looking face to face with his young cousin. Her smile was bright and beautiful; her hair was braided up into tiny box plaits which she had pinned up in a bun on her head. She wore some funky clothing and Erik figured that was the style where they were from.

“Excellent! You received the projection slate cousin,” Shuri said happily. “I will have to tell brotha it made it there in one piece without a problem.”

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” Erik said as he heard Meisha playing rather loudly in the background.

“Is everything alright?” Shuri asked concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, my daughter is playing around in here,” Erik said looking over at Meisha playing with her block set.

“Oh yes! T’Challa mentioned you were a father,” Shuri said softly. “May I meet ha?” Shuri got close to the camera as if trying to peek around on Erik’s end of the communication.

“Yeah, hold up,” Erik said putting the slate down to go pick up Meisha. She held on to her block but went with Erik just the same. Erik grabbed the slate and angled it so Shuri could see them both.

“Glory to Bast she is adorable!” Shuri exclaimed, feeling her heart warm looking at Meisha's little face. “What is ha name?”

“Meisha Malaya,” Erik said softly bouncing her. “Say hi Meeka.” Meisha looked at the slate’s screen and smiled, waving the block in her hand.

“Meisha Malaya,” Shuri said softly. “What a wonderful name. Hello Meisha, I’m your cousin Shuri.”

Meisha giggled and Shuri laughed as well. Shuri talked to Meisha for a while until the little one decided she wanted to go back to playing. Erik let her down and she went back to her toys.

* * *

Since that day, for two years, Meisha had only seen her Wakandan family through the slate’s projection. Shuri, T’Challa and Ramonda watched her grow from afar but would always ask about her wanting to see her, mentioning things they would send to her, things the little girl would like. Every time it would choke Erik up that his little girl would grow up with more family than he had, knowing a part of herself Erik could only carry with him through stories his father’s had told him.

So with her fifth birthday coming up, Shuri got the wonderful idea to surprise her little cousin with a visit. Sam and Erik helped in planning the surprise and prepared for the visit. They told friends and family that they would celebrate Meisha’s birthday the day after because they were taking her somewhere special on the day of.

On her 5th birthday, Sam and Erik took Meisha downtown to the international hotel where T’Challa and Shuri were staying while in town for the day. Sam carried her upstairs while Erik found the room T’Challa told him to look for. But it was more than obvious the room they were headed for with the two women standing guard outside of the door. Dressed in magnificent red and silver outfits, each woman held a spear and donned a shaved head.

“Ummm we’re guests,” Sam said softly unsure of what they were supposed to do at this point.

The women hit their spears against the ground and the door soon opened. Another woman greeted them and ushered them inside. They entered and Sam stayed close to Erik, he was used to the Dora Milaje from T’Challa being at the Tower for work but Meisha was holding rather tight to him at the moment and Sam was concerned for her comfort.

“My King! Princess!” the woman that opened the door said aloud. “Your company has arrived.”

Soon Shuri walked out and into the foyer area smiling. She was much smaller and younger than Erik imagined her, she was just a teenager. Donning a simple dress with an intricate color pattern, she wore platform boots and elaborate jewelry on both arms.

“You three are finally here!” she said happily moving to give Erik a hug. "I'm so happy to see you all."

“Hey cuz,” Erik said smiling as he hugged her tight then let her go.

“Look who it is Meisha,” Sam said softly.

Meisha was staring at one of the Dora. She turned to look and saw Shuri. It took her a moment to realize who it was and started fighting Sam to get down. Meisha ran to Shuri laughing.

“Hello _ushukela_ ,” Shuri said to Meisha as she knelt down to hug the little girl.

"What do you say sweetheart?" Sam said knowing Meisha was probably feeling a bit shy meeting her cousin for the first time.

"Hi Cousin Shuri," Meisha said hugged Shuri back before she started touching the many bracelets on Shuri’s arms. Shuri smiled at the little girl and touched her shoulder before standing up and taking Meisha’s hand. “Come we have an evening planned for you all.”

Shuri walked with Meisha back the way she came and into a stylish living room. Shuri offered them a seat as T’Challa came out and greeted them in long deep purple robes. Sam and Erik greeted T’Challa and took their seats as Meisha then went to T’Challa to hug him. He picked her up and hugged her.

“My, my little one, how you have grown,” T’Challa said happily.

"Hey Cousin 'Challa," Meisha said smiling.

“Happy to see you again T’Challa,” Erik said happily.

“And I you N’Jadaka,” T’Challa said as he took his seat and let Meisha sit beside him. “Mother could not make it as one of us needed to stay in Wakanda just in case. But she sent along her gifts.”

One of the Dora brought forward a box and handed it to Sam. Sam took the box and looked to T’Challa and Shuri.

“We missed your wedding, so we all thought it would be proper to present you with a few wedding gifts,” T’Challa explained.

“Nah, man, that’s not necessary seriously. We don’t need no gifts,” Erik said shaking his head. “No disrespect but we good.”

“But still N’Jadaka, in Wakanda we take weddings very seriously. They are causes for great celebration. Just like a birth. Plus you are a member of our family; we must recognize these important developments in your life. This is happening late, yes, but we felt this would be as good a time as any,” Shuri said with a soft smile. 

Sam looked back to the box in his lap and opened it. Within the box were some of the traditional Wakandan wedding gift items: two candles carved with blessings, a piece of fine thread looped in a neat pile, wrapped pastries and incenses.

“The candles are meant to be lit at the same time in your first home and allowed to burn down completely to bless the space. The fine vibranium thread meant to be woven into your wedding outfits or just kept to symbolize a long and strong marriage. Traditional wedding pastries for the couple and incense for your ah.…honeymoon,” T’Challa explained.

“Mother insisted on a…traditional wedding gift set,” Shuri added trying not to laugh.

Erik smiled at Sam and nudged him. Sam shook his head swallowing his laughter. “Our honeymoon was nice in many ways, but thank you both so much for this,” Erik said smiling.

“Yes, thank you so much,” Sam said deeply, really appreciating that Erik’s family made an effort to recognize their marriage. That they were showing Erik they wanted to be a part of his life and recognize the important developments within it so far.

Sam closed the box and held it close with him as he looked at Erik.

“We also have something for the little one,” T’Challa said as another Dora came forward with a small, modern gift bag.

“This is my gift, Meisha,” Shuri said taking the gift from the Dora to open. Meisha got up from her seat beside T'Challa and went to see what the princess had. Shuri pulled out a bag of Wakandan candies, soft like gummies but coated in rice powder and pulverized sugar. Meisha looked at them but didn’t grab them. “ _Walatuu_ ,” Shuri said to Meisha. “They are the candies of childhood because we have found that only children enjoy them. Their sweet flavor only registers with kids and small children. In Wakanda we enjoy them growing up. Everyone in Wakanda has a memory of them. I thought Meisha would enjoy them too.”

“What if an adult eats them?” Erik asked curious of their taste.

“They’re made from a fruit found in Wakanada, to adults they taste unpleasantly sour and leave a sandpaper like feel on the tongue,” T’Challa said remembering his last time ever eating the candy.

“Yes, bitter and awful. Taste buds change randomly and suddenly from person to person so figuring out you no longer enjoy them comes as a shock when you taste them for the last time,” Shuri said remembering when it happened to her. “So! These are Meisha’s candies but feel free to taste one if you don’t believe us.”

Erik smirked and thought about tasting a piece when he got home.

After they presented Meisha with some clothes, they talked and caught up together before T’Challa mentioned the dinner he had arranged for all of them. They moved to the dining room of the suite and thoroughly enjoyed the meal as well as the company of each other. Meisha fell asleep after eating so they let her stretch out one of the couches before they continued talking and hanging out. While laughing and joking, Erik felt like this evening wasn’t only for Meisha but just as much for him as well. He’d spent many an evening with Sam’s family and tonight, spending time with his own was just a really wonderful experience.

When it was time to call it a night, Erik almost didn’t want to part from his cousins.

“I had too much fun tonight,” Shuri said talking to Sam as he held the gifts that had been given to them that evening.

“Same here, you and T’Challa should visit us more often. Next time Erik and I can take you out and show you the city,” Sam said happily. “I mean, when you can. You do have a country to run and everything so that comes first of course.” Shuri’s eyes grew at Sam’s suggestion.

“We will try to visit more often,” T’Challa said touching Erik’s shoulder.

“Or you could visit us,” Shuri said under her breath.

T’Challa shot Shuri a look.

“What they’re family? Surely there’s an exception for them,” she argued.

“That’s kind of yall, really, but I don’t think we’re ready to travel until she’s a little older especially with Sam’s job,” Erik said motioning to a sleeping Meisha in his arms.

“Well then future plans,” Shuri said walking over to rub Meisha’s back. “Don’t you dare eat her candies. Mother wants to see her in those outfits as well.”

“I got it, I got it,” Erik said smiling at her. “Yall take care alright?”

“Take care N’Jadaka,” T’Challa said softly. "Sam."

“So long Sam, N’Jadaka,” Shuri said nodding at each of them.

“Goodnight,” Sam and Erik said together as the Dora saw them out.

Sam and Erik rode home in relative quiet with Meisha sleeping in her car seat. Sam looked over at his husband wondering what was on Erik’s mind.

“What are you thinking of?” Sam asked reaching over to touch Erik’s arm.

“Just how happy that I am that I listened to you, that I gave all of this a chance ya know,” Erik said softly before he touched Sam’s hand on his arm. “I am happier with them in my life. That they’ll be in Meisha’s life.”

Sam glanced over at Erik and nodded. That was all he wanted for his husband since the beginning. “I hear you love, I hear you,” Sam said focusing his attention back on the road and making it home. They did have a full scale birthday party planned for Meisha tomorrow after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ushukela =“little sugar”


	12. School Recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the curtain opened again Meisha stood center stage waiting for her music to start. Erik sat forward in his seat.

Erik stood outside of his daughter’s elementary school with the other parents as they waited to head into the auditorium to get seated for the school’s annual Performance Night. He looked around waiting to see Sam walk up and surprise Meisha from the audience. She’d worked so hard to practice and get her dance moves down. Sam got called away on a mission earlier in the week. Meisha tried her best at a brave face while saying it was okay if Sam wouldn’t be able to make it. Erik kept assuring her Sam would do his best to be there for her.

As the time grew closer to the performance Erik got a text from Sam.

 _I’m sorry_ , the text read. _Sending someone else in my place_.

Erik shook his head and sighed before he responded back. _You have to make this up to her. I don’t know how but make it good Sam_ , Erik texted back.

Erik put his phone on vibrate and placed it in the breast pocket of his suit. The line started moving to let parents in when Erik felt a nudge at his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw Barnes standing there clean shaven and dressed up.

“What are you doing here Barnes?” Erik asked confused.

“Sam called me yesterday asking if I could be here for Meisha in case he didn’t get back in time. He texted me an hour ago saying it didn’t look like it so I’m here,” Bucky explained.

Erik stared at Bucky then nodded. As ticked as he was at Sam for missing tonight, he was appreciative of having friends that would show up to support their daughter.

“Thanks man,” Erik said shaking Bucky’s hand.

“No problem. Anything for Meisha,” Bucky said shaking his hand with a gentle smile.

“She’ll be happy to see you. It’s been what four months now?” Erik asked coolly as they walked into the auditorium and found their seats together down near the front.

“Yeah, I was down in Chile and Argentina for a while relaxing,” Bucky said resting back in his seat.

Erik looked over at Barnes and smirked. “Romanov with you for that relaxation?” Erik inquired.

Bucky shook his head. “We met up for a few weeks but we just can’t seem to get on the same page,” Bucky said looking over at Erik.

“Despite how you feel about each other after all this time?” Erik asked.

“Yeah. This loose, unorganized thing we’ve been doing these past few years seems like all we can manage. Love or whatever we have, may not be enough,” Bucky said a bit saddened.

“Cheer up man,” Erik said as the stage lights went on and a young teacher walked out on the stage in front of the closed curtains with a microphone. The audience clapped for her.

“Good evening parents, family and friends,” she said. “Tonight our young performers have put together quite a show for you all. We ask that you set an example for our young students and not stand during any of the performances. Or shout out during any of the performances and no flash photography. With that said, please enjoy this year’s Performance Night!”

Everyone in the audience clapped, the lights dimmed for a moment before they came back up and the stage curtains opened. Then the first dance of the evening began. Erik and Bucky sat back and watched rather idly as group after group without Meisha performed. Erik perked up when he noticed Taylor, Meisha’s neighborhood friend, dancing a ballet with another little girl.

Taylor gave himself wholly in his performance and danced with such grace Erik was impressed. Upon finishing his dance as the music ended, Erik clapped for Taylor and cheered. Bucky wasn’t sure exactly why Erik was so excited about that performance in particular but he clapped as well.

When the curtain opened again Meisha stood center stage waiting for her music to start. In her dance leotard and flowing skirt, her usual afro was twisted up into individual twists which Erik had gathered into a high bun on her head for her. Both Bucky and Erik sat forward in their seats. Erik had the routine memorized and noticed Meisha was dancing harder than she usually would. He could tell she was nervous.

“She’s nervous,” Bucky said softly.

“Yeah,” Erik agreed.

Meisha danced her way to the middle of her routine where she had to leap into the air then land and do a spin. Erik held his breath as he watched his baby girl leap into the air then start to spin but lose her balance and fall. Erik felt his heart drop. Meisha looked up from her fallen place on the stage and looked like she was about to starting crying.

“You got it Meeka! You got it!” Erik said standing up to cheer her on over the music.

“You’re amazing Meisha, you can do it!” Bucky said standing beside Erik to clap for her.

Meisha got up and found her place in the music again and synced up her moves. She danced more confident and finished out her routine with a smile. The auditorium stood for her and clapped as she bravely finished her routine.

Erik and Bucky took her seats again and shook their heads.

“I hope she’s okay,” Bucky said softly to Erik.

“She’ll be upset but did you see that finish?!” Erik commented smiling.

“She was so graceful. She was relaxed and confident in her moves at the end,” Bucky said nodding. “So proud of her.

“Me too. She’s amazing,” Erik said happily, proud of his daughter.

 

 

When the show was over Erik and Bucky waited to pick Meisha up along with the other parents waiting for their kids. Meisha came out and ran to Erik. She hugged Erik tight around the waist and held on.

“Pops I messed up,” she said upset.

“Come on Meeka, you did great. You got back up and finished your dance, that’s what matters,” Erik said making her let him go so he could kneel down to look her in the eye. She had tears in her eyes and it upset Erik to see her be so hard on herself. “You know I love you right?”

Erik was pretty sure her perfectionist nature came from somewhere in her DNA because it was something they shared. He did his best to not let Meisha observe him working when he was really frustrated or pushing himself beyond a reasonable limit. He agreed with Sam that that wasn’t an example they wanted her to follow. Yet here their baby was crying and disappointed that her performance wasn’t as she envisioned.

Meisha looked away and started to cry.

“Meisha, look at me,” Erik said looking for her gaze. She looked back at her dad. “You know I love you right?”

“Yes but I wanted to do a good job Pop!” she cried.

Erik shook his head. He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. “I am proud of you no matter what. You got up there and you performed in front of all of these people. Yeah you lost your footing but you got back up and saw your performance to the end. How could I not be proud of that sweetheart?”

Meisha started to smile and sucked back her tears.

“Look who’s here to see you,” Erik said standing up to show Bucky.

“Bucky!!” she yelled running to hug him.

“Hey princess,” Bucky said picking her up. She hugged his neck and he felt his heart swoon as it usually would whenever he was around her. It had been like that ever since she was a baby. Meisha would always enjoy playing with him, never concerned or scared around him. Her innocent trust and love for him helped him develop a soft spot for the little girl.

“Did you bring Dad with you?” she asked Bucky hopefully.

“He couldn’t make it hun. But he told me he loves you and he wants to hear all about your performance when he gets home, alright,” Bucky said watching her expression fall.

Erik thought about what to do and figured he would fall back on his go-to method for cheering his daughter up. “Alright, alright enough of the sadness, we celebratin’ your performance tonight,” Erik said smiling. “Who wants a milkshake?”

Meisha lit up and turned to look at her Pops. “Me!” she said happily. “Can Bucky come with us?”

“What do you say Barnes?” Erik offered.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Bucky said smiling at Meisha.

“Yay!!!!” she cried happily as Bucky put her down and Erik grabbed her duffel bag.

They headed out of the auditorium and to the car as Bucky told Meisha about his travels through South America.

Erik grabbed his cell phone and texted Sam. _She made us proud tonight_ , he texted. 


	13. Testing, Testing…Patience, Are You There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's just trying to work from home while he watches Meisha on the weekend

Standing in the middle of the workshop on a conference call, Erik listened as his colleagues were discussing the next steps for the project. He was working away on his tablet, throwing miscellaneous files to his worktable as he started building the schedule for their next project with the particle collider.

“So we need to stabilize the reactor before we take it up that high for those collision tests,” Amanda said as a note. Erik was working the time table to plan the steps so they could finish the tests in time for a mock up of the prototypes.

“We need to take five hour minimum breaks between each firing,” Erik said thinking about the limitations of their equipment as he factored the breaks into the schedule. “I don’t need Candice on my ass because we fried another collider.”

“Excuse me, ‘we’? That was you Erik, all you,” Thomas said laughing.

“He’s right Erik; you insisted the old collider could handle it and what happened?” Amanda said softly.

“The building almost came down after the collider malfunctioned,” Thomas said reminding Erik of what happened five years ago.

“Why are you two digging up old shit?” Erik asked annoyed still working on the schedule. “We still have jobs **and** we have a new collider to work with that’s not an out of date piece of crap. So in my book that shits a win,” Erik said finishing the schedule and sending it to each of them. “Check it over and let me know if this works.”

They each read over the schedule and the steps.

“Looks good,” Thomas said.

“Yeah, checks out,” Amanda said softly.

“Alright,” Erik said queuing up the schedule to the interns so they could prep the machine with the schedule and proper protocols for when they all came in on Monday morning.

A loud thump sounded somewhere in the house and caught Erik’s attention.  He had Meisha at home with him while Sam was out doing something with Monica, Rhodey and Barnes for the afternoon.

“Y’all I have to go. You know how to reach me if we need to review anything before Monday. Don’t hesitate to call me. This project is important, we have to get this right,” Erik said quickly.

“Got it,” Thomas said. “Have a good weekend.” Before he hung up and left the call.

“Understood. Tell Sam and Meisha, I said hi,” Amanda said before hanging up.

Erik tossed his tablet down on the worktable and ran to the living room as he heard the loud thump again. “MEISHA!” Erik yelled walking through the house looking for her. “Answer me Meisha!”

He couldn’t find her in the kitchen or the living room and decided to look upstairs only to find their 8 year old on the stairs holding her dad’s shield.

“What are you doing?” Erik asked looking up at her.

“I need Dad’s shield,” she said softly.

Erik sighed heavily and shook his head. “What for Meeka?” he asked.

“Maddie and Taylor said they wanted to see it,” she said simply. “I was just going to take it on the front porch, I promise!”

“Girl, if you don’t,” Erik said heading up the stairs to take the shield from her. He was almost impressed that she got that far out of their closet with it. The shield wasn’t exactly heavy but Erik was a grown man in near peak fitness.

“But POP, PLEASE!” she begged.

“Meeka, you know this isn’t a toy,” Erik said carrying the shield back into their room and placing it in their closet where Sam kept it between missions. “It’s not something for you to just show off.”

“You’re no fun,” she grumbled walking out of their room with an attitude.

“Just wait ‘til your Dad gets back,” Erik called after her. He shook his head and sighed. He’d faced life or death situations as a soldier on the battlefield but there was something about arguing with his daughter that just made him question his strength and patience at times.


	14. Date Night Has Become So Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed this night out. They’d been planning to have one for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine.

Sam sat at the edge of their bed and watched his husband dress for the award banquet where he was receiving a national innovation award for his research. Sam admired the man before him remembering the little boy that bumped into him that day in that corner store. The boy that bought him a quarter juice and befriended him when it felt like everyone else ignored him that summer. The man that supported him becoming Captain America, enduring more than anyone should have to. The man that endured all of the separation and time apart and still asked for Sam’s hand in marriage. The man he had a beautiful daughter and life with.

Erik glanced back at Sam and finished putting on his cuff links. “You good babe?” Erik asked.

“Yeah, just thinking,” Sam said softly. He was already dressed and ready to go but liked watching Erik doll up. Sam couldn’t deny his man cleaned up very well when Erik got out of the raggedy work shirts and his work khakis.

“Bout what?” Erik asked selecting his watch for the evening.

“You,” Sam said softly smiling when Erik looked back at him.

Erik strolled across their bedroom to stand before his husband. Sam bit his lip taking in the entire look Erik had put together for their night out. Erik looked down into Sam’s eyes as he brushed his fingers against Sam’s cheek.

“I love you babe,” Erik said softly.

Sam touched his hand and grinned. “I love you too,” Sam said. “I’m so proud of you N’Jadaka.”

Erik leaned down to kiss Sam’s lips and heard the other groan when Erik pulled back.

Erik chuckled. “I still got it like that?” he asked surprised.

Sam shook his head a little embarrassed then licked his lips. “I think you’ll always have it like that. I’m gone on you babe,” Sam said unashamed. “You know this.”

“Yeah I know,” Erik said backing away to finish getting ready. Erik then noticed Sam wearing the diamond studs Erik had gifted to him way back when they were only dating. Sam only wore them on special occasions. Erik felt his stomach twist at Sam thinking tonight was special enough. “I peep the shine babe. As usual they look so good on you.”

“Thanks,” Sam said swallowing on a feeling that started in his chest at Erik noticing Sam wearing his gift.

Goodness they needed this night out, they’d been planning to have one for a while. But things just kept getting in the way. But in a turn of events Erik was being recognized for his research with the prestigious award and they decided to seize the opportunity and make it their night out. They had much to celebrate that evening, Erik was receiving a national award in science and Sam was preparing to hand over the mantle of Captain America and move to a more stable, behind-the-scenes intelligence role. So they figured this night out would be the start of more like it to come.  

“I’m ready,” Erik said stepping out of the bathroom for the last time.

Sam looked at Erik with his suit jacket on and shook his head. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to you without dreads love,” Sam said softly as he got up to stand.

“It’s been two years Sam,” Erik said laughing.

“Doesn’t matter, I miss my dread-head husband,” Sam said heading out of their room without another word.

Erik knew Sam was just teasing him but he sighed anyways as he followed Sam out of their room and turned off the light behind them.

Erik arrived downstairs and saw Meisha on the couch watching TV. Erik walked up to the couch and tapped Meisha’s shoulder. She looked and Erik bent down to kiss her cheek. “Be good for your cousin tonight,” Erik said softly.

“Wait, let me see you guys,” Meisha said getting up. “Dad where are you?”

“What? What?” Sam said walking out of the kitchen, probably checking on the dinner he made for the girls.

Meisha moved Sam over next to Erik and assessed them. She looked them over carefully and nodded. “You both look so handsome,” she said smiling.

“Really? I was worried for a moment there!” Erik said dramatically, joking at their daughter’s scrutiny. 

“Haha,” Meisha said sarcastically. Sam laughed and nudged Erik.

“Have a good time tonight. Pops behave and congratulations again,” she said giving him a hug.

“Thanks honey,” Erik said hugging her. She went to Sam and hugged him tight as well.

“Behave tonight okay,” Erik said as the doorbell rang. Sam went to the door to answer it.

“I will Pop,” she said moving back to the couch.

Erik went to the front door and greeted Jody. “Hey Uncle Erik,” Jody said giving him a hug which he returned.

“Both of you look **really** nice,” Jody complimented.

“It _is_ a prestigious award,” Sam said nudging her and glancing at Erik. Erik was not fazed about the honor he was receiving and refused to let it go to his head. So he just rolled his eyes at Sam mentioning what an honor the award was for like the twentieth time that evening.  

“True, true,” Jody said softly.

“Jody, not too late. If she gives you a hard time call give us a call then call your mom.  She’ll be over in 20 and we’ll deal with Meisha when we get back. Okay?” Erik said sternly.

“Okay, _Bad Cop_? But do you know your daughter? She’s a good kid, I doubt I’ll have to call either of you for anything,” Jody said confidently.

“Meisha will surprise you,” Sam said softly. “Dinner’s on the stove for you two help yourselves when you’re ready. We’ll be back around midnight.”

“Got it. Now go enjoy yourselves tonight,” she said shooing them out of the house. Sam headed out first and Erik followed suit.

 

 

Arriving at the banquet hall, Erik and Sam checked in and found out where exactly their table was located. On the way Sam garnered a few glances and approaches being Captain America. Thankfully Erik didn’t leave his side and stayed with Sam as a few people stopped them to talk. While people kept trying to talk to Sam about his hero duties and the Avengers, Sam kept bringing the conversation back around to Erik and his achievement, much to his husband’s annoyance. Erik didn’t want any attention more than necessary, it wasn’t like he knew many of the people there anyways.

When Erik insisted they needed to find their seats, he took Sam’s arm and led his husband away from the curious banquet goers.

“Thank you for not leaving me,” Sam said softly. Sam didn’t know anyone there and he suddenly realized what Erik must have felt like at all of those galas and parties they attended for the Avengers.

“I can’t take you nowhere. A crowd starts forming the moment you enter a room,” Erik said softly giving Sam a glance that held a bit more heat than was necessary for their current setting.

“I need you to stop looking at me like that before I have to pull you into a bathroom or something,” Sam said under his breath as Erik waved at someone.

“Not like you’ll hear my ass complaining,” Erik replied.

“Well, well, well.” They heard from someone behind them. They turned around to see Erik’s boss Candice Hawthorne, dressed in a slinky jewel green evening gown. The older woman had her natural hair pulled back in into a high ponytail and had the rest of her afro fluffed as a halo around her head. “It only took a decade but the world is finally taking notice of the bright young man that used to be such a pain in my ass.”

“That was grad school. When will you let that shit go?” Erik said chuckling. Sam swallowed a smile.

“You ruined how many of my test samples before asking me how to sterilize the machine properly?” Candice reminded him.

Erik laughed into his hand and shook his head. He remembered that particular blunder from graduate school when he interned for Candice back then. She had been working on the very research that helped her open her research firm. The one Erik worked at now. “You stay roasting me in front of my husband, Candice. This ain’t fair,” Erik said before moving to give her a hug.

“It’s a perk of being your boss. Lord knows you cause me enough stress as your superior,” she said smiling. “Good evening Sam. I’m so happy to see you,” she said moving to hug Sam as well.

“Hello Candice,” Sam said hugging her back.  

“How is Meisha?” Candice asked of Sam.

“She’s home with her older cousin tonight,” Sam explained.

“Do tell her I said hello,” Candice said smiling.

“I will,” Sam said smiling back at the woman.

Candice heard someone and looked in another direction. “Ah, yes. Erik come with me. There are a few people who are interested in your research,” Candice said leading the way.

Sam was going to let Erik go on without him but Erik held Sam’s hand tight and brought him along.

Sam stood with Erik and Candice listening as the conversation went from congratulations being given to Erik and Candice to talking about amino acid protein structures and the quantitative effect of stress on an atom structure’s. Sam felt his mind glaze over as the conversation progressed. While he was excited to see Erik speak so confidently about his research since it made Sam a bit hot hearing his husband use scientific terms, Sam hoped the award ceremony would start soon. This was not his arena and the conversation he was currently listening to made that explicitly clear. But while he waited he enjoyed not being the center of attention and enjoyed being at his husband’s side.

When they did get to their seats finally and the program stared, Sam sat beside Erik watching him. He remembered Erik questioning whether a career in science was a good move after he got out of the military. Sam remembered the late nights of staying up with Erik, his boyfriend at the time and helping Erik work on his pitches and interview outfits. He remembered when Erik told him about landing the job at his current lab and every promotion he’s earned since then. Now here Sam was sitting beside Erik as he was about to receive a national award for his work and Sam couldn’t be more proud.

Sam touched Erik’s knee. Erik looked over at Sam asking what was up and Sam just shook his head to say it was nothing.

“I’m proud of you babe. So proud,” Sam whispered before he took Erik’s hand and held it tight.

Erik looked at Sam for a moment then nodded before he heard his name and a round of applause erupted from the room. He moved to get up and Sam wished him well. Erik buttoned his suit jacket on his way up to the podium. He accepted the award statue and smiled. He placed the statue at the podium and prepared himself to speak.  

“I’d like to give thanks to our team without which this research would not have been possible. As far as I’m concerned this was a group effort but someone keeps saying I’m getting the award. I did not achieve this breakthrough alone. Just me standing here does not account for the sleepless nights of countless researchers and teams across the globe and over the years that made this advancement possible. Round of applause for all of us,” Erik said sternly looking out from the podium as the audience clapped. “I also give thanks to my husband here with me tonight. Ya’ll welcome for that.” Erik smiled as some people laughed. “To Sam Wilson, he’s Captain America to all of you but he’s my support system and the one I go to for encouragement and strength when the results are bleak and the equations just aren’t balancing out. I love you babe. Thank you to the Academy of Sciences for this recognition. Let’s get back to work and reach the next milestone,” Erik said backing away from the podium as he took his award back to his seat next to Sam at the honoree table.

Sam looked at Erik and smirked. “Really babe?” Sam asked. Sam shook his head that Erik would make a speech thanking others rather than reflecting on his achievement and individual work.

“Quiet Sam, you know you deserve every shout out you get,” Erik said softly as he vaguely listened to the applause for his acceptance speech.  

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Sam said softly as the next speaker started talking.

 

 

Arriving home around 12:40am, they found Jody and Meisha asleep on the couch. Sam texted his sister that they were back but that Jody was sleeping and they’d drop her home in the morning. Erik got the girls a blanket and covered them up. He turned off the TV and turned off the remaining lamp the girls left on for them before heading up to their room together.

Sam held Erik’s hand as they went upstairs and felt the drinks he had at the banquet start creeping up on him gently.

They closed their bedroom door and started getting changed for bed. Sam stripped down and cast his clothes to the hamper and hung up his suit as Erik did the same. Erik shed all of his clothes and glanced at Sam as he went to lie down. Sam took the hint and shed his boxers before slipping into bed.

In the dark of their room, Erik pulled Sam close and kissed his lips. Lips and tongues heavy with the taste of wine, Sam sighed touching Erik’s side. He looked into Erik’s eyes just genuinely looking at his husband.

"You just won a prestigious, national award. You’ve achieved so much already, so what's next? That kid from Oakland got a new fairytale?" Sam asked playfully remembering what Erik told him about the stories, dreams and aspirations Erik held onto while growing up.

Erik touched Sam's hand on his side before he held it tight in his own and looked into Sam's eyes. That award didn’t even register to Erik in regards to what he considered his fairytale, not when he had Sam right here with him and his baby girl sleeping peacefully downstairs with his niece, a family of his own.

"Uh, nah. I think I'm gonna live this one," Erik whispered before he moved forward and kissed Sam softly.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes this wildly out of hand series of mine for this ship. LOL. It started with a random comment and a half-baked idea that became all of this. From a fic to a whole series to a whole other series to cope with the ending of the first series lmao. But hey, it's been fun I can say that! Once again I want to thank each and every one of you that read these stories, enjoyed them and let me know you enjoyed them. You made seeing this project to the end worth it. So thank you. ❤️:D 
> 
> Come talk with me on [Tumblr](http://ineffableblack.tumblr.com/).


End file.
